


Four Kingdoms

by Noiz_Bunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Double Anal Penetration, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Omega!Eren, Parent Erwin Smith, Prince!Eren, Queen!Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, male!hange, servant!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Bunny/pseuds/Noiz_Bunny
Summary: Being royalty can prove to be quite difficult. All your choices are made for you or for the betterment of other or simply for the sake of tradition. Who and what you are are completely overlooked, until you meet someone who sees you for who you are and not the crown upon your head.





	1. Departure

Long ago, in a far off place, there were four kingdoms that had discovered the formula to harmony between their nations despite their close proximity.

To the frigid north lie the azure kingdom, who's ruler's heart was as icy as his home. And due east, close to the shore, the shanty kingdom of yellow filled with beautifully tanned people and the exquisite seafood. On the opposite side, lost in the scorching desert of the west, the crimson kingdom that excelled in exotic trade. And finally, in the rich, bountiful south, a kingdom of green with merciful monarchs and stubborn son. 

Each principality had great differences, but had one great similarity, maintaining purity of royal blood. There would be no way that a peasant shall taint the sovereign line. 

But it seemed that in the near future, this marital treaty would be endangered, not by peasant lineage, but the green kingdom's heir's secondary gender test's concerning results. Unfortunately, the stubborn son of the South was born an omega, the filthiest thing a human could be. The gender of whores and dishonest mistresses was bestowed upon someone who had to take the throne. The King and Queen quickly conceived another child in hope that it wouldn't be born wretched as its sibling, but it will be long before the unborn heir could take the crown while the son was just on the cusp of coming of age. So the plan was to marry him off and quickly. 

The stubborn son, formally known as Eren has been set up with many marriage proposals, but all were declined. An omega wife is unacceptable, it's barely tolerable to have an omega concubine. Except for one, the azure kingdom, the only king without wife and heirs, so of course he must be desperate. Eren wasn't all too thrilled about marrying him, but there was nothing he could do to change it. 

On the day he was to be sent to his spouse, Eren watched maids and butlers scurry about to pack his things into trunks and haul them to the emerald carriage waiting outside from him. His very pregnant mother waddled in and looked at him sadly. 

"You know we love you, right?"

Eren scoffed. "Of course! Sending your only son to live with a random man twice his age and expect him to have a happy marriage! I forgot to mention that I'll soon be replaced by your perfect alpha child, so yes, it's so obvious that you love me so dearly, mother!"

The queen sighed, looking down timidly. The arranged marriage idea was his father's and his mother went along, if she had it her way she'd keep her son here and love both of her children unconditionally. 

"My dear son— it's obvious that nothing I say will heal you from this betrayal. But I do love you."

Eren remained silent until his favorite butler, Armin, came to lead him to his carriage. 

"Goodbye, Queen Carla."

He heard his mother wince at the sound of her own name, being spat with vicious venom. But she said nothing as her son's footsteps drew farther and farther away from her, never to return.

Eren hoisted himself into the carriage while Armin lingered at the door. 

"Will you be alright?"

Eren laughed. It was a silly question to ask, how could he possibly be alright? He was being sent away from the only place he had ever known because of something he couldn't control. He went from being the pride of his kingdom to its shame.

The people used to talk about what a great king he'll make and how he'll surely marry a gorgeous woman or playfully scold him for his mischievous antics with the neighborhood kids, now he was the royal family's whore and many shameful rumors were born about him and his family, none were true. Eventually he stopped leaving the castle completely then his father and mother agreed to marry him off to the King of Winter in the north.

"Aside from possibly dying from frostbite, yes. I'll be sure to send you a purple toe when it falls off."

Armin laughed and playfully punched Eren's arm. "I don't think I'd enjoy having your toe, but a letter or two would be nice."

Eren nodded as the horses up front huffed impatiently. His beloved butler closed the carriage door and fastened it shut, then watched him disappear over the hill.

The gentle rocking of the carriage and the horses' hooves beating down on the dirt like soft thunder lulled Eren to sleep until a violent chill woke him up. He already missed the south's comfortable heat, Eren absolutely hates the cold. It was just his luck that the king wanted him as his mate. 

When Eren arrived at the castle, it was grand, much like his own; made of bluish grey bricks and towered high. The doorway had grand arches decorated with intricate winter themed patterns with icicles hanging down. 

Before exiting the carriage, he smoothed out his shirt. His maids dressed him nicely for his first impression on his new husband, a pale green shirt with beautiful embroidery and pants to match. As well as a large emarald brooch as his only token of where he was from. 

The castle doors opened and a tall pale man with golden hair emerged. Eren peeked out from the window and was taken aback by his looks. His hair was radiant and his eyes were icy like snow, his shoulders were wrapped in expensive looking fur and a long blue velvet cape dragged behind his grand figure. 

Eren planned on getting out himself, but carriage door swung open and there awaited his king with husband outstretched to him. He cautiously took it and stepped down, knee deep in snow and shivering. 

The man removed his cape and draped it over Eren, he was practically drowning in its fabric. 

"So you're my omega? What a beauty. It's a shame you were overlooked by every other kingdom, but I'm glad you found your way to me, my southern jade."

He kissed Eren's hand. His lips were surprisingly warm and the king's poetic speech made Eren blush. 

"You must be freezing. Come inside, I'll show you around your new home. And Levi, gather his things."

A short man emerged from the house and unloaded all of his heavy luggage. The servant was muscular and lean, handling all his belongings with ease. Eren ripped his eyes away from him and followed the blond. 

"You— You never told me your name." 

The bewildering man smirked and knelt down to Eren's height. 

"Erwin. Erwin Smith. And you are now, Eren Smith." 

Eren blushed again. It was hard to believe this man was almost 40. He had no wrinkles in sight and his body looked as if he was in his prime.

He resumed walking and lead Eren through winding halls and lead him to a huge bedroom. It was dark, the dark brown curtains were thick and absorbed every ounce of sunlight from outside. The wooden floor was covered with furry carpet and the walls were decorated with animal heads and pelts. The north obviously prided itself on hunting and took many trophies. 

Eren sat on the plush bed and looked over at Erwin, who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. 

"Why did you choose me?" 

That one seemed most appropriate. No other kingdom wanted an omega in-law or partner, so why did he? 

"Many years before you were born, I traveled to the south. I fell in love with the countryside and the well mannered country girls. I knew for a very long time that when Grisha and Carla's heir came of age, their hand would be mine, regardless of gender cause I knew you'd be beautiful and would be my missing piece."

Eren bursted out with laughter. He had never heard something so cheesy in his life. He wasn't sure if he was being serious or if Erwin really felt that way.

"You can't be serious. You talk like an old man or a storybook character. If you think kind words will make me love you or that you accepted me despite my obvious flaw, you're mistaken."

Deep down, Eren was really grateful and already somewhat smitten by the man's words. But of course, Erwin couldn't know his true feelings.

"Well if that doesn't work, I'll have to try harder. For now, I have somethings to attend to, feel free to explore."

With that, he left. Eren fell back and sunk into the soft blankets. He sighed, exhausted from traveling and confused by tender love of this strange man who is now his husband. He was always very wary of marriage, Eren never thought he'd make a great partner or lover, but now that the time was here; he felt even more insecure. Eren had to be the partner of a man that exuded strength and eloquence despite still being a teenage brat. He wasn't sure if he could quite fit the bill of maturity and timeless beauty that Erwin's stature demanded, but he never got a choice and would be forced to grow up and quick.


	2. Arrival Together

Despite being sent here against his will, Eren had fallen to this older man's advances quite quickly. And the brunet couldn't say he was all that proud of this fact, but anyone would be swooned by Erwin's persistent efforts, especially ones so generous and kind. Just thinking about it made him sigh dreamily.

Prior to his arrival, books weren't exactly his favorite pastime, but without an Armin to keep him entertained or neighborhood boys to get into mischief with; the library became his private sanctuary in this winter wonderland. Rather than spending afternoons with his supposed Prince Charming, Eren would read stacks upon stacks of books to keep him from even seeing the man. But Erwin would find every reason to bother the brunet.

Every day, the blond would bring a silver tray with a gorgeous tea set full of piping hot tea and tasty looking snacks, prepared for his enjoyment— once in the morning, afternoon, and before bed.

"Obviously, you're a hopeless romantic. Every time I see you, a romance is in your hands. And today, it's Rostand's Cyrano de Bergerac."

Eren smiled and took the tea, Erwin had grown accustomed to his young bride's sweet tooth and prepared his tea with two lumps of sugar and a dash of milk. The brunet sipped the tea nonchalantly and continued to read quietly. Erwin settled in on the floor next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"I reckon up here y'all don't value personal space?"

Erwin chuckled softly and sipped from his own cup, smiling lovingly.

"Only when it comes to you, my Swamp Lily."

Eren tilted his head back in laughter, genuinely entertained by his unique pet names. He closed the book, giving the blond his full attention like Erwin so desperately craved.

"Well, you have my attention now. Romance me like Cyrano would Roxane."

"Of course. But the difference is, I'm much more attractive than Monsieur Bergerac."

Eren liked his over confidence, but the daily tea and snacks wasn't exactly enough for him to say he was in love.

Eventually, Erwin couldn't keep skipping out on work to bring him refreshments, so he had his servant, Levi, send little love letters. They'd be on dyed parchment and sometimes he'd write a whole storybook and other times just a few words. But no matter the length, they always managed to make his juvenile heart quiver.

The king's messages weren't declarations of love and never once did he say those sacred three words. Sometimes, he'd describe the beauty of his face while Eren reads and how his expression excites him. Or he'd write something as simple as asking what he wants for the next meal or maybe write him a overused pun.

And when the two share a meal, Eren secretly relished them. Back home, the dining hall was huge, it had a long table— set for at least forty people. His parents would sit all the way at the other end, light years away from him. While Erwin's was set up the same way, but he sat right next to Eren and would always find something to keep the conversation going; no matter how insignificant or stupid it may have sounded.

"It was quite warm today. I had to take off my sweater while working in my office."

The two obviously had very different definitions of heat, in the library Eren must wear two sweaters, a light coat, a blanket, and curled up next to the fire. Even with that, he'd still feel the occasional chill.

He just smiled and nodded at the blond's weather talk as if he was taking interest, but Erwin always knew when he was bored. But he would always reward him with three big slices of strawberry shortcake, so he was more than happy to.

"I've noticed that my face has been liking a bit rounder, but you keep tempting me and who am I to decline your kind offer?"

Erwin laughed, he never had desert. He said that it was too sweet and that it wasn't good for an old man like him to eat that kind of "junk". 

However, Eren's favorite proposition had to be the night of their official wedding ball. Erwin had his maids dress him in an asymmetrical skirt and frilly shirt, littered with cute bows. His skirt was fluffed up with an equally adorable petticoat, complimenting his stockings. Honestly, Eren expected to feel quite embarrassed and he was feeling the exact opposite. 

But his outfit wasn't the most exciting part, Eren absolutely adored the positive attention he was getting. Ever since, the test, he's been hidden away and scolded, so it felt good to see so many smiling faces and hearing praise.

The newlyweds were basically connected at the hip throughout the entire soirée, Erwin was more protective than Eren anticipated. The blond introduced his bride to a quirky looking couple of alphas named, Hange and Moblit, who turned out to be the duke and duchess of the Capitol. 

"What a beautiful bride! A good pick I'd say, old friend! Pretty enough to rival my pretty little wife here's beauty."

The one with glasses laughed heartily and patted his back while his timid sandy haired partner smiled pleasantly. 

"I'm glad you think so, but don't you think you're looking s but too hard? I'd hate for Moblit to get jealous."

The blond had caught Hange staring at the tanned skin just below the hem of his  skirt and made the poor man flustered with his passive aggressive warning. 

It warmed Eren's heart to see Erwin sticking up for his mate, but nothing set his soul ablaze unlike the speech he gave after the crown was placed upon his head. 

"I've ruled this kingdom since I was nineteen and here I am, almost forty and barely getting married. It's laughable, but these twenty years were worth it, cause I found the perfect wife. And over these past few weeks, I've only fallen more helplessly in love with him. Eren, now I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say. Eren, I'm not only a king to my people, but I am your king and I always will be for the rest of our days." 

Eren quickly blinked away tears, not sure what to make of his speech. Without his response, his thoughts were drowned out by the crowd's uproarious applause and cheers. Once festivities resumed, the brunet managed to pull his king aside to the balcony.

"Laclos?"

Erwin smiled. "You've read Dangerous Liaisons three times. It's safe to say, that's your favorite, right?" 

Eren smiled to himself, his heart beating wildly. He had been here a grand total of three weeks and this man had effectively swept him off his feet. And here he was, stuck in a fairytale moment: under a full moon and clear sky, thick snow fixed onto the ground, a slight breeze, handsome man, and his raging hormones. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to kiss this man and leave him breathless.

"I was sure that would work."

"It did."

Eren got onto his tip toes and cupped his cheeks, kissing him. He felt Erwin smile against his lips, pulling him close. The younger never kissed anybody before so he wasn't entirely sure if he was doing this right, but this is how books described it so he did as he read. 

The blond rubbed the small of Eren's back as he licked his partner's lips, hoping for enterance. Unfortunately, rather than deepening the kiss, it frightened his bride and he pulled away. They just looked at each other for a few moments, speechless. 

Strong leadership was powerful enough with one, but with two, there was no telling what could be in store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance is great. I loved writing this. Sorry for taking so long to update, but it took a while to write something that felt good in my heart. I'll try to be quicker with my updates in the future. Thanks the feedback and thanks for reading.


	3. Truth

The blue kingdom since the creation of the nations, has been an economical powerhouse. While it may be frigid and the soil is useless, it riddled with precious metals and plentiful with wildlife. It was an industrial hub and no political partners or affiliations. 

The north's power worried the nations for centuries, but they were relieved due to that fact that the king had no heirs, meaning the end of the Smiths reign. Their leadership was equally as important as their locational advantage, the Smiths had great militia prowess though never out to war, they'd certainly sweep the countries with overwhelming defeat. Aside from exceptional leadership, the population were of the finest gene pools— every citizen was an alpha with few betas and absolutely no omegas. The north had fine tuned the public's genetics to completely eradicate the omega gene.

Eren always wondered how it was possible, no history book in the south explained the complete extinction of omegas up north and he doubted that Erwin would explain because it couldn't possibly be good. But as Queen, it was only correct to better understand his country. 

After hours of intense reading, Eren found nothing. It was all a repeat of everything engrained into his brain from hours of history lessons. The young bride rubbed his eye sleepily and threw the book in the ever growing pile. 

"There has to be something.." 

As he was just about to give up, Erwin's steely haired servant walked in; obviously pissed about the mess Eren left behind. 

"Looking for something?"

"How are there no omegas here? It makes no sense, the north just can't be completely devoid of them."

The short man smirked and leaned against a grand shelf, dwarfing him even further. 

"You have a right to know, you should be aware of what your husband is capable of."

Eren sat up straight, his green eyes terming with excitement and focus, his million dollar question will finally be answered.

"You already know that omegas aren't taken kindly anywhere. In religion, their beings sent from Satan himself, succubi in human for to seduce man into their sinful ways and their Heat being the prime time to be impregnating and birth Satan's bastard children. Or for the everyday man, dirty creatures who can't control their lust and spread their legs for anything. Whichever way, omegas are disgusting."

Eren winced at Levi's vulgar depiction, though it's nothing new, it never sounded so awful before. 

"The old man, Erwin's father, couldn't stand it, so he had a top team of alchemists and scientists to cook up a vaccine to completely kill off the omega gender and promote alphas. Every citizen has to be vaccinated or they'd be forced to leave, alphas weren't affected, but their offspring were assured to either be alpha or beta. While it made omegas, sterile and left them genderless, so due to their abnormalities, his father ordered the military to handle the genderless omegas thus leading to a predominantly alpha society."

Levi stared at him blankly, as if the story was just common knowledge. How could anyone be so desensitized to something like that? A king had managed to completely extinguish a whole gender class without any issue. It only made his mind race with more questions. They surely had to get the herbs from the south, chemicals from the west, and any foreign elements had to be shipped in from the east. And most of all, was Erwin aware of it? 

"Did.. Does Erwin know?"

Levi smirked, as if he was proud of himself for scaring a preheat teenage omega absolutely shitless. 

"That's something I can't tell you. It's best you ask him yourself, now run along, I have to clean up the mess you made."

Eren nodded, immediately going to find Erwin. As usual, he was in his study, looking over documents. And upon Eren's entrance, he looked up with a big, love struck smile and rather than filling Eren with butterflies, it made his stomach churn.

"Do you know?"

The blond looked at him, puzzled. 

"You're gonna have to be little more specific than that." 

Eren gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 

"The vaccine, you bastard! Did you know about the vaccine?!"

His face went from a debonair grin to being eerily straight faced. Erwin closed the books in from of him and neatly stacked his papers. 

"I wasn't an idiot child, so yes, I was completely aware."

"Am I just some novelty to you?! I trusted you!"

Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. 

"You don't understand. Your father had contacted me personally to obtain that vaccine to render you sterile, but I made him the offer to marry you without public knowledge. But everything I've said to you, I meant it."

Eren bit his lip, a sleuth of emotions running wild in his heart. Sadness, anger, frustration, pity, the list was never ending. He let himself be carried away by the swift tounge of a man and be fooled into thinking he was the loving, tender creature his facade lead Eren to believe was his true self. 

"You.. disgust me! I rather be dead than be stuck in this awful marriage with you! I don't need your pity!"

Erwin opened his mouth, but quickly closed it because no amount of words could console him. He kept a very important truth away from and could be hiding many more.

He wasn't foolish enough to run out into the snow and risk freezing to death, but he certainly couldn't seclude himself in the bedroom. The bride of green wrapped himself in a fur coat and sat in the garden, going over every moment he spent with the king and evaluating their value. Everything from when he stepped out of the carriage, to the dinner, every night before bed, every morning, the notes, all of it. 

And unfortunately, he still found himself madly and hopelessly in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write. I rewrote this soooo many times. I decided to do some filler to fill in missing pieces of my universes lore. And he'll you guys really understand what's going on in these countries, cause it's wild. I'm really sorry that I took so long, but I think next chapter I have a better idea of what I wanna do. Thanks so much for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	4. Adolescence

Prepubescence should be considered an illness. While Eren's heat is past overdue,  the hormonal imbalance of a young omega is exhausting. And the added stressors, don't make it any easier. He had no idea how to feel about his husband, logic told him that Erwin isn't everything he seems, the blond is a man of many secrets. However, instincts made him crave the man, he could smell Erwin from the first floor if he was on the third and become completely intoxicated from his scent. 

Rather than giving into the latter, he returned to secluding himself in the library, surrounded by candles and fragrant pastries to gorge himself with. Since Erwin hardly saw his bride during the day anymore, he sent his personal servant, Levi, to ensure his wellbeing and take care of his every need. Due to this extended exposure, the two became much closer than anticipated. 

At first, Levi would just light his candles and bring his snacks, but soon enough, he had memories Eren's taste and brought him unusual and tasty snacks for the teen to enjoy. 

"For such a sour faced man, you are quite sweet." 

He scoffed, taking his usual place next to Eren in a cushioned chair; supposedly sitting on the floor is bad for his back.

"That's a bit of a paradoxical statement, don't you think?"

Eren smiled to himself and closed his book. He liked Levi's witty remarks, both vulgar and clean, it puzzled him how he was so closed to his blond master, the two are like night and day.

"A lot of things about you don't make sense to me. But that's ok, it adds to your mysterious charm."

Levi scoffed, resting his chiseled jaw in the palm of his hand.

"Oh please, you make me sound like an enigma. If you ask, I'm an open book."

Eren smirked, sipping his tea and eyeing the man carefully. He's had a lot of questions piling up in his mind, but he was too busy being carried away by Erwin's advances to ask them. 

"Then read yourself to me. I'm curious."

"My family have served the Smiths for generations, not only in servitude, but in many other areas of skill as well. From being royal advisors to scientists to even matchmakers. And I found it quite strange that Erwin took you as his bride." 

Eren raised an eyebrow. 

"What's so horrid about me? Other than my reproductive disaster."

"The Smiths had a different approach of maintaining the bloodline's purity. To be specific, incest."

Eren twisted his face into a disgusted expression at the grotesque confession. The length that some royal families are willing to go to is absolutely mind boggling. The tea soured in his mouth and he covered it to prevent himself from gagging. 

"That's enough." 

Eren blew out the candles and stood up, then Erwin's sickeningly sweet scent filled his nostrils; knocking him off balance. Levi caught him, but their closeness only enhanced the smell— the young bride only then realized. That smell wasn't Erwin's, but Levi's and his body craved an entirely different man. 

Eren looked into his grey eyes and felt his blood boiling in his veins. His stomach infested with butterflies as his lower parts began to mass produce venereal fluids. His breath shortened as if he just ran a mile and his heart pitter pattered like heavy rain. 

"Levi.."

He knew his face was embarrassingly flushed and he must look like a fool. Ashamed of his omega instincts, slowly eroding his good judgement. 

Without wasting a second, Levi pinned the brunet to the table. The pair stared each other down with lustful eyes, both completely infatuated with the other. 

"You tell the king of nothing that happened."

The longer they waited, the more his groin burned and yearned for contact. Levi made haste, quickly undressing his partner, revealing his tanned skin. With no preparation needed, his entrance was gapping and soaked with his own juices and awaiting Levi's intrusion. 

He pressed onward, earned a choked off yelp from Eren as his hand covered his mouth. And his body quaked with every raw, hard thrust from Levi. He curled his toes as the butterflies migrated from the pit of his stomach to his chest. The sound of Levi's groin slapping against his bottom instead of disgusting him, excited him more causing the moans to increase in volume. Soon enough, his hand wasn't doing much for noise control and he let the lewd noises fall from his mouth. Eren's moans encouraged Levi to the point of climax which he unwillingly released inside of the bride's ripe womb. 

And once the pair came down from their high, the realization of what had just happened weighed heavy on them. 

Eren shoved the raven haired servant away, covering himself.

"You.. I'm.. Oh, god."

He clutched his soiled belly, feeling even more uneasy than before. His mother told him of fated pairs, but he only believed them to be old wives tales. But it was quite obvious his was drawn to this mere servant and not his husband. While Erwin had completely ensnared him emotionally, physically he belonged to Levi. 

"Leave."

He felt used, no better than a whore in the brothels back home. 

"Please allow me to—"

"You've done enough! Leave me be."

Eren sat on the table, bottom half exposed and disgusted with himself. He knew that his internal clock was timing for his hat to arrive, but he never entertained the idea of it being like that. And while he wasn't too pleased with Erwin, he still feel as though he wronged him in some way. Which only added to the complex feelings that he harbored in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw a lot of inspiration from movies and I haven't watched a lot til the other day. So that really juiced me up with plot to keep this going. I don't want this to be fluffy because medieval royalty wasn't exactly a sunshine and roses lifestyle so I wanted to keep true to that. I'm also sorry about the slow update, I swear I'll do better and I hope my story is enjoyable. Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback.


	5. Unintended Reconciliation

Guilt eventually ate away at the young bride, driving him back into the arms of Erwin. Though he wasn't particularly pleased with him, Eren felt as though he needed to. He needed to kiss Erwin every hour on the hour and hug him every chance he got. Eren needed to be the sweetest bride humanly possible. And obviously, Erwin enjoyed every moment of the younger's affections. He had missed the boy's touch more than he wanted to admit, his sweet yet subtle scent, and the adorable twang of his accent.

While Erwin worked, Eren sat in his lap obidiently, memorizing every wrinkle of his face and how it moves when he makes expressions. For example, when the blond concentrates he squints and makes his mouth into a firm line. Eren couldn't help, but smile— overwhelmed by the feeling of pure joy that this man gave him. Then suddenly feeling disgusted, knowing only days before, he was held by Erwin's closest confidant and not only did he enjoy it, but secretly craved more of him. 

"I love you." Eren cupped his cheeks, kissing him sweetly and passionately. 

Erwin melted into his kiss, tickling the small of his back with his fingertips, forcing the brunet to part from his lips. 

"Well you're just sickeningly sweet today, are you not well, my dear?"

Eren lovingly ran his fingers through his lover's golden locks, smiling proudly. 

"No.. I just, love you so much. I want to show you just how much."

He smashed their lips together once more, softly grinding himself against Erwin and earning a stifled chuckle from him.

"And I love you, my darling jade. But I also have work to do, can't it wait?"

"It can. On one condition."

Erwin raised a brow, intrigued by the proposition. 

"Make love to me. I'm finally ready to consummate our marriage."

His blue eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by Eren's request. 

"Well certainly, if it's what you desire."

"It is. You'll need an heir, so we should get started before your prime passes, hm?"

The brunet placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, smiling like an idiot. The heaviness on his heart eased with the idea of giving himself to Erwin as if it somehow made up for his previous mistake.

"In all honesty, heirs weren't quite on my agenda just yet, but if your womb is ripe and mind ready, then I have no issue."

Eren's heart quivered, he was amazed that he could even make the foul deed of sex sound so lovely and pure. Eren smiled, stroking the older's cheek and staring deep into his warm cerulean eyes. 

"Then I'm yours for the taking. I'll be waiting tonight."

The brunet rose from his seat on Erwin's groin and slowly sashayed away; looking back to make sure the blond was watching every step and sway of his voluptuous hips. 

He spent the rest of the day hidden away in their bedroom reading with the occasional visit from his accidental lover, the raven haired servant. 

"So you're finally giving it to the old man, huh?"

Eren rolled his eyes, unentertained by his observation. 

"He's my husband and what we do in the privacy of our bedroom is none of your business."

Levi refilled his cup with fresh tea, laughing quietly. "You are far too prickly tempered to be a mistress. You're far better suited to be a wife."

Eren smiled, slightly surprised that he was a fan of romance and Kleypas, no less.

The dark haired midget smirked, obviously proud of himself and left. Eren sipped jus tea then immediately put it down. It tasted off, not poisoned, but it wasn't prepared as usual. Possibly a different blend or not enough sugar or no milk; strangely enough he couldn't place the discrepancy. He shrugged it off; Levi could be having an off day, then continued to drink the tea and patiently waited for night to fall and Erwin to come into his loving embrace.

Soon enough the blond came and was pleased to see his mate awaiting for him so patiently and in such an appealing outfit. The younger wore a transparent dusty pink nightie, matching lacey stockings, and nothing underneath, presenting himself in his most vulnerable state.

"Well I didn't expect this, what a nice surprise."

Eren smiled, strutting over to massage his broad shoulders and plant the occasional kiss.

"I wanted to make this special and make a lasting impression on my spectacular husband."

Erwin smiled, picking Eren up to kiss him properly. The younger giggled as he was showered with gentle kisses and sweet nothings. While his body burned for the servant, it felt as if his heart would burst from the amount of love he had for the blond. 

The king placed his bride in bed, looming over him and carefully watching Eren's darkening cheeks. 

"I thought I would have to wait a bit longer for tonight, but you've graced me with such a heavenly sight."

He began at Eren's neck, slowly making his way to his belly, skipping his groin and nipped at his stockings. 

"I'm humbled— You make me out to be some sex goddess.."

Erwin steadily pulled off his left stocking and kissed his foot sweetly; adorning each toe with a peck. The younger sighed at the tender affection, leaning his back as Erwin repeated the same steps on his right.

"Do you take your time like this with all your other partners?"

"No. My previous partners have been theiving beta whores from the Strip and I wanted that over as quick as possible."

"So even the king has _those_ urges.."

He felt a slight wave of jealousy, but it quickly passed as Erwin removed the nightie and began toying with his chest. The blond plucked and tugged at the delicate pink buds, then sucked gently on them, earning many lewd sounds from the boy beneath him. The more pressure he suckled with the louder Eren's mewls became, until he couldn't take it and frcer Erwin off. 

"I've made you wait three months.. And now that it's happening— I don't wanna wait three minutes. I need you, Erwin." 

Eren heard a low primal sound rumble in Erwin's chest which turned him on even more. The brunet pulled the older man's face closer, kissing him slowly and passionately. Erwin moved down to his neck leaving marks every where, but his nape. 

"Make me yours, your highness." 

The blond growled again, flipping Eren over. The young bride felt his brain tingle with pleasure as he felt Erwin bite down onto the soft flesh of his nape and his exceptional length spread him open. 

His eyes widen and jaw dropped, but no sound came out. Erwin let go of his neck and licked the fresh wound, making his lover shudder. It felt as if he had been electrocuted and brought back to life. Eren gripped the sheets as Erwin's thrust became more insistent causing his head to bob back and forth.

"Erwin— I wanna see your face.. p-please.."

The blond spun him around again, his furry brows were scrunched together into a single line and his expression radiated pleasure. A sultry grin spread across Erwin's as he kissed Eren's nose.

"I knew marrying you was a good choice. You're everything I could've dreamed of."

After that, no more words were exchanged between the two, only intense love making. Minutes felt like hours and neither of them wanted it to end, but Eren's virgin body couldn't hold out for long. While Erwin was a bit displeased by his lover passing out on him, his heart was filled with love and happiness because he knew this omega was made for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, I've been getting super busy, preparing for college is hard. But updates are coming slowly, but surely. Don't hate me please. Thank you for reading and thanks for the feedback.


	6. A Queen's Wrath

The days that followed that eventful night were complete bliss, Eren no longer  harbored a sinful heat for the help and he only lusted after his promised. While he wasn't afraid to allow the conversation wander to explicit topics with Levi, it never escalated past a sensual touch or two. 

Erwin's beautiful bride still kept close, forever in his office or in his lap. The two snuggled while he worked with the occasional coo. But with impeccable timing, Levi ruins their love fest with afternoon tea and an emerald letter. He handed the king the parchment, stealing a sultry glance at his queen. As Erwin began to rip the envelope open, Eren called to the servant.

"I'm disappointed, you know well that I like milk in my tea."

The raven haired man bent at the waist to beg the young bride's pardon.

"My mistake, do forgive me, my queen."

Eren smirked then turned back to his lover who was reading over the letter, based on the color, the queen knew it was from his home. He cupped Erwin's pale cheeks and kissed his nose. 

"What does it say, my love?"

"It seems it's a celebration for the Southern Queen's newborn son."

Eren tightened his grip on his lover's cheek, almost crushing his skull until the older man let out an 'ow'. He let go then pursed his lips angrily. 

"It is simply an invitation, Hange can go in our stead."

He shot Erwin an angry look then snatched the green parchment from him. 

"It's fine. I should at least show my face."

Eren read over the invitation over and over and couldn't help, but longingly  rubbed his own empty womb and jealousy was added to his scorn. 

"If that hag can still shit out kids, I want one too!"

Usually such vulgar things never made it into his vocabulary, but he wasn't embarrassed for it. His parents were prejudiced pricks that misjudged him for his gender, but he'll make them sorry.

"Eren, kids are living beings, not some way to get petty revenge against your family."

Eren kisses his lover's cheek, smirking.

"Kids can come later, but I think we should broaden horizons and become more involved politically, don't you?" 

Eewin hesitated, the northern kingdom had been neutral in political decisions for decades, his country was perfectly fine without any external ties. He much preferred having countries in his debt than him being in theirs. 

"What exactly do you mean?"

"The south is the second to your astonishing prowess and with them caught under our thumb, this whole continent is ours. No one can oppose you, they simply aren't strong enough and you'll basically have control of all the money circulating."

Erwin eyed his lover, Eren was serious as he gently stroked the king's cheek. He pondered the idea, there were virtually no flaws, but it unsettled him. 

"You're much more clever than I thought.  But I refuse to let your malice dictate how I run my kingdom."

"You weren't born from cowardice, if your father could kill millions, you can surely be brave enough to seize what is yours. With me as your wife, the green kingdom has become your right because it was mine. I refuse to let my bastard brother have it."

Eren looked desperate, eyes stinging with tears. Though he previously had no desire for the throne, he strangely wanted it more now than ever.

"I'll consider it, don't cry. For now, let's attend the celebration."

Eren hugged the king, re-evaluating if he words were what he truly wanted. Rather than wanting complete power, but just wanting to prove to his family that he was worthy and he is everything and more that his brother is. 

"Erwin, do you really think I'm amazing?"

The blond touched his forehead to the younger's and smiled. 

"Yes. Your mind is clever and quick, your beauty is dumbfounding, and you are able to produce life. Despite what anyone says or mistakes I have and will make, you are the most astonishing creature the heavens had to give."

The brunet felt his face flush and confidence swell in his heart. He had never been so happy in his short existence, but he wants to keep it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants INFINITE POWEEEEER! just kidding. He just wants to prove his butthole dad wrong. I'm not sure if I want them to have kids, what do you think? Should the northern kingdom remain heirless or should they have some cute babies? Thanks for reading and thanks for your feedback.


	7. Party

The birthday party quickly approached and the two found themselves in the summer heat of the south. While Eren had requested the royal designer, Petra to create a lightweight ball gown for the occasion; he still found himself melting in the scorching weather. And he really regretted giving into her pleas to wear extensions as they were sticking to his sweaty nape and his beautifully crafted updo was frizzing. 

"I can't believe I used to live here and _enjoy_ sweltering days like this."

Erwin chuckled, maintaining his cool composure as his lover was roasting and desperately fanning himself. 

"You must become reacclimatized, but I must say, you look absolutely ravishing."

Eren smiled as the carriage pulled up to his old home and he was greeted by his previous servant and cherished friend, Armin. The green servant was astonished by his childhood companion's appreance and the overwhelming sense of inadequacy compared to their grandiose presence.

"We're humbled by your appreance, your highness."

He bowed deeply then was startled by Eren's slap on the back. The brunet laughed heartily and pinched Armin's cheeks. 

"Cut the formalities. I'm the same guy I was before I left, where's my parents?"

He noticed his posture relax as his friend was the same and not some pompous, entitled jerk. The two chatted away as Armin lead them to his parents. 

"Oh! Dear, you must be feeling confused. This is my friend, Armin. And Armin, my husband."

Erwin smiled charmingly.

"I'm glad you made my Eren happy for so long, thank you Armin."

The blond servant blushed awkwardly, scratching his head. Being addressed by such an important person must've made him nervous. 

"I just.. Really value his friendship. And about your parents, I can't take you to them, so you'll have to mingle with the other guests for awhile."

Eren nodded and lead his husband to the main balloon where all the other partygoers awaited. As soon they entered, they could hear whispers of how beautiful Eren was, astonishment of Erwin even taking a wife, and due to this development maybe he'll be open to broaden his horizon as he is now guaranteed an heir. 

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" Eren whispered.

"No, this is the first time I've taken a woman to an event like this."

"Glad to be the first."

Erwin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Eren's thin waist, slightly off put by the stiff corset beneath. 

"Was the corset really necessary?"

"It's a party, I thought I'd dress up for the occasion." 

The couple immersed themselves into the party and mingled with the guests. Eren found himself being chatted up by the desert kingdom's queen, Krista, with her stoic wife and king, staring daggers into him.

After King Ymir's stare became unbearable, Eren wandered off to help himself to a glass of champagne; only to be stopped by his husband. 

"Don't drink that." 

Eren scoffed and shook his hand off. 

"One drink won't kill me. Besides, how many have you had?" 

"Irrelevant. Have some sparkling cider instead."

Erwin snatched away the golden glass and giving him another with bubbly red liquid. 

"I'm not pregnant. I can drink." 

"But I'm trying to change that, so no."

Eren blushed. He didn't think Erwin was truly interested in having children, he just said it in the heat of the moment without any regard. 

"I didn't mean that children were a necessity." 

"But if you wish to carry out that plan of yours, we'll need heirs to keep them under our thumb." 

The brunet found himself smiling like an idiot. But it would be just his luck if he was naturally infertile or gave birth to a beta or worse, another omega.

"But what if I don't give birth to an alpha..?"

"Don't worry, it won't happen. Just drink your cider."

Eren smiled, Erwin's confidence made his stomach bubble with butterflies. The brunet pulled on his collar and stole a kiss, hoping that no one saw and just as he was about to return the favor; a loud fanfare sounded. Then the king and Queen with their new son entered. Everyone watched in awe as they entered and slowly glided to the grand thrones in the front of the room while Eren watched in disgust. Once they were properly seated, many aristocrats from every kingdom rushed to them and swarmed them with congratulations and political offers. And the king and queen of azure kept their distance, but it was common knowledge that they typically didn't attend things like this, so it's a surprise they even arrived.

The two cuddled and cooed while sipping drinks far from the crowd and enjoyed each other's company than join the festivities.

"It was truly pointless to come wasn't it?"

"I tried to tell you."

"It was a nice trip, I was becoming stir crazy from sitting in the castle all day." 

Just as the two were deciding to take their leave, Carla walked up to them with her wriggling child in her arms. 

"My gorgeous son. How pretty you've become, your husband has taken such good care of you."

"I suppose." 

Eren wasn't too enthralled about talking with his mother. He had always thought he was the apple of her eye and most precious thing, but he was so easily replaced. And finally seeing the baby, only made the pain worse. Erwin noticed his discomfort and took the reigns of the conversation. 

"What a lovely child, absolutely beautiful."

He looked just like Eren; big green eyes, dark brown curls, and furry, angry brows.  They were practically twins despite that the infant's face was speckled with freckles and cheeks were constantly flushed. 

"Isn't he? Your children will probably look like this, but instead of being chubby faced; they'd have that slender northern look."

The brunet angrily sipped his drink, trying painfully hard to ignore his mother.  She pinched his cheek, smiling as if she hadn't kicked him out of his home three months prior. 

"Get that sourpuss look off your face, it's your brother's birthday!" 

Eren shoved her hand away with half a mind to toss the remainder of his drink in her face, luckily he didn't. 

"You must be out of your mind. How dare you just try and breeze past the fact that you married me off to some middle aged man— no offense, my love— and replace me because I wasn't good enough!"

"Eren that's not—"

"That's exactly what it was! There's no way to sugarcoat this, your _baby boy_ just wasn't what you wanted so you got rid of me. You let _him_ persuade you to give me away and mother, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that. If anything, you hurt me more than my father ever could." 

Eren glared at her, eyes glossy with tears while she stood there shocked. Her mouth hung open and her cheeks tinged with embarrassment; not another word was exchanged. 

"Thank you for the invitation, but I doubt that me or my husband will ever be returning here." 

Eren placed his glass on a nearby table and left the ballroom, husband in tow.  

"Well this was a fruitless endeavor. I wish we would've stayed home." 

Erwin opened the carriage, waiting for Eren to get comfortable before getting in himself. The brunet let down his hair and let it cascade down his back like a chocolate waterfall.

"Sorry. I guess my pride got the better of me." 

Erwin smiled, wrapped his bouncy curls around his finger. Eren relished in the older man's affections, cooing and purring at his touch. 

"If it's any consolation, I think you'll make a better mother and queen than Carla could ever dream of." 

The brunet blushed, really happy to hear that he could be good at something. Lately, it's only been a lot of negative and it becomes annoying, positivity is a good change and he could get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. College is coming. I'm dreading it. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	8. Nightly Promise

That night, when the couple returned, Erwin decided to make good of his word and try for children. 

The king motioned for his lover to close the door and his did so, he caught a glimpse of the raven's steely gaze. It made the breath leave his lungs and freeze him in place. Strangely enough, he wanted Levi to run over and kiss him, right in front of Erwin's eyes and tell him all the frivolous things the two had done. 

Eren loved Erwin, without a doubt. But his body loved Levi and his heart and mind was at style with these facts every time he found himself caught between the two. Levi smirked, proud that he had successfully embedded himself into the brunet by sweet talk and impressive physicality.  

A confusing heat boiled in the pit of his stomach and he knew that pheromones would soon make his lover drunk. 

"I was wondering why your heat never came. Your body pines after him, I see?"

Erwin's deep, velvet voice made his skin tingle and his hot breath at the rim of his ear excited him more. He should probably be feeling guilty as all of his dirty thoughts were about to be revealed, but the uncertainty turned him on more than anything. 

"Yes. It was a mistake, but I enjoyed it more than I'd like to admit."

As he made his confession, Eren never once took his lustful gaze off the raven in the hall. He even licked his lips, hopefully to make him feel the same burning sensation in his hips.

Ewrin grunted in intrigue, eyeing Levi with quizzical looks. Then turning his attention to his wife's pristine tanned neck, leaving a kiss or two.

"Levi, get over here." 

He sounded angry, but calm. Eren watch Levi as he walked over. 

"So you've been sleeping with my wife right under my nose?"

"I only slept with him once, but I wish it happened many more times."

Levi kissed his hand, he was painfully honest. Erwin said nothing as Levi kissed up his arm and eventually his cheek, nose, and finally lips. 

"I allow it. Since I'm not what he needs physically, I'll let you take my place in that regard. But if you do much as try to steal his heart, your ass is as good as mine." 

The last bit held venom, malice; Erwin was deathly serious and it made Eren's heart quiver. He never really understood how deep Erwin's love was, but obviously it certainly wasn't anything shallow. 

"I can assure you that I'm only interested in his body. I'm lucky to have a taste of an omega twice."  

Levi's smile grew larger as he shut the door since Eren was unable. The blond turned his wife, so he could see his flushed face and kissed him intensely as Levi went to work massaging his pert buttocks and teasing his hole. 

 Eren whimpered and squirmed between the two men, bombarded with ecstasy from each side. The brunet wrapped his slender arms around Erwin's neck, saviribg his passionate kisses and quietly pleading for more.

The trio slowly meandered over to the bed and the king and his servant began to have their way with the fair queen.

"I didn't think you would be eager to have an omega."

"It's for research and I don't mean that sarcastically."

"Well, you'll have your data and I'll have my heirs."

The talk to a sober ear would sound suspicious, but Eren's mind was so polluted with lewd thoughts, all he could think about was getting his body toyed with. Erwin coaxed Eren into a position with his face in the blond's groin and ass high up.

"It's yours, do as you please."

Erwin had never made such requests, so he was new to this play, but his body instinctively moved and performed the task. Lapping away at the king's thick shaft and beautifully colored tip, eventually engulfing him fully. As Eren performed superb fellatio, Levi widened his adorable behind, from one to two to three, and a surprising fourth.

Eren's fell from his husband's length and loud moans filled the room. The king and his servant exchanged looks, then carefully flipped Eren around.

"Treat Levi to some service, he always takes such good care of you, doesn't he?"

Eren looked up at the stoic servant in a daze, drool falling from his lips. Erwin lightly tapped the brunet's cheek in hopes to get an answer, slightly sobering him up for a response.

"Yes, of course."

Eren went to work on Levi's equally impressive package, licking and teasing in all the right spots. Until he was rudely interrupted by Erwin's familiar heat filling him from behind. The king sighed, relishing in Eren's soft, supple insides sucking him in and began a light tempo in his hips. The bride whimpered, unable to continue servicing Levi.

"Don't stop— Levi works way too hard for you for such haphazard efforts, my love."

Erwin's kind words egged him on as he wrapped his lips around Levi, licking the underside and allowing it to reach the back his throat.

The symphony of sounds: the slurping, the squelches, rhythmic slapping, and moans made Eren's legs shake and lower abdomen burn with a strange heat he had never experienced. 

Erwin sped up the pace and Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, thrusting into his throat; making him gag less than anticipated. The brunet's eyes rolled back  as he relished in the punishment from both ends, the feeling of raw cock gorging his greedy ass and face. Before he realized, his own member was overflowing with precome and semen and his partners had yet to expel even one load.  

It felt like hours before Eren decided to look up, wondering if he was the only one in such pleasure. Levi was flushed, eyes shut tight as he rammed himself into his face, eventually slowing down and pouring his thick, salty mess down Eren's throat. Erwin soon followed, burying it deep into the queen's empty womb. And rather than taking a break, the two switched, Levi taking the rear and Erwin in front.  

Eren never imagined he could experience anything like this, so much heat and pleasure at one time. It was scary, but electrifying and if you asked him to recollect the events from that night, he wouldn't be able to tell you. 

He could barely hold himself up as Levi's hips bucked him forward, and moans fell from his mouth. Erwin watched smugly, lazily stroking himself as he watched his servant, make intense love to his wife. 

"Uwah— More, n-need..more," 

Erwin smiled widely. 

"Stop Levi." 

The pause was abrupt and quick, the king adjusted himself and positioning himself. Eren whimpered loudly, like a cat in heat, mewling for a mate. Then quickly satisfied as Erwin slid his length in along with Levi's and stuffing him to full capacity. The two moved in tandem, stimulating each other with friction and satisfying Eren's overwhelming gluttony.

The brunet's tongue lolled from his lips as he moaned into oblivion from the intense pleasure from his backside. His brain was full to the brim of dick and how it could get no better than this. 

And climax only moments away, his vision blurred and was painted white as his body was burned up in the flames of euphoria and semen. Never has he been so satisfied in his young life, but there will certainly never be another experience to top this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut you wanted is here. I left for awhile sorry. But I'm here and I have what you asked for, enjoy! Don't hate me for being away for so long, but i will finish this! Slowly but surely! Don't you worry! Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback.


	9. Feign

Eren awoke snuggled into Erwin's loving embrace and Levi had long gone as if he had never been there. The blond slept soundly and his wife admired the peace that colored his face. His premature wrinkles were smooth and his expression was relaxed, he didn't look a day over 20. 

Eren laid, a heavy stone sitting in the pit of his belly. He knew what he was and last night he filled his physical prophecy. He had did as his father expected and fornicated by the whim of his body and not his sense. He was no different than whores in the brothels or lustful mistresses and wenches. 

Eren prayed as his hand wandered to the weight in his belly and hoped it bared no fruit, but there would be no way it wouldn’t be so. 

The brunet’s wretched thoughts were broken by the king’s soft lips on his nose, attempting to reassure him. 

“Good morning, my love.”

Those words would’ve usually put these bad thoughts to rest, but it only sunk him further into his pit of loathing. Did he still love him for him or for his sexual capabilities? Never in his life has Eren been so hyper aware of his sexuality than now to the point of putting him so off kilter. 

Eren didn’t respond, he pulled the fluffy blanket higher on his chest and faced away from his husband. 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed. It’s a little late for that.” 

Erwin massaged the skin on his lover’s hip, inching closer and closer to his pert cheeks. The brunet rolled his eyes, the king is completely oblivious to this issue. 

“For someone who was supposedly to be so in love with me, it sure was easy for you to share.” 

The sensual massage ceased and he could feel cold eyes staring right through him. 

“I could say the same about you. I should’ve known you’d give in eventually, omegas are weak creatures. You are no different.”

Eren’s heart skipped, taken aback by Erwin's venomous statement. He instinctively covered himself with the satin sheets and prepared for a scolding.

“Every king has two sides and this honeymoon phase was sure to end. And you’re an intelligent boy and I’m sure you know why I married you.”

Eren’s breath was taken away, as if he was punched square in his chest. Never would he have expected such malicious words to fall from Erwin’s tongue.

”You disgust me— I believed in you! I thought you loved me.”

”I do. I love all that you can do for me, that you’ll soon figure out. Our marriage has secured the southern kingdom to me, you should be grateful. You’re father will no longer squander your resources and you’ll be on the side of true power. I just need your blind devotion.”

The brunet felt as if he had stumbled back to square one. Living in castle, a whole country, that despised him and his kind and even more insult to injury, it was cold. Erwin had obviously used the young queen for his purpose and now there was no longer a need to woo and court him. As Eren’s mind was swimming with dizzying thoughts, Erwin licked the teeth marks he left many nights prior and was obviously proud of his work.

“And I’ll tell you this, sleep with another one of my filthy servants, sterilization will be the least of your concerns. And you’ll really see what it’s like to be treated like natural born whore you are.” 

While his expression was neutral, almost peaceful, his warning was heavy. Erwin meant every word and would act upon it if the time ever came. Eren rubbed the scabbed bitemark on his neck, in the moment he thought it was an act of love, claiming Eren as his lover. But the king turned out to be a territorial bastard as the brunet was wary of of.  

“Yes, Erwin.”

The blond smiled, casually kissing his wife. “Now that this is cleared up, in three days time, the royal doctor will examine you once more in hopes of pregnancy. Hopefully, things work out and if not, you must truly be useless.”

Eren internally winced at his words and nodded. He felt right back at home with his toxic father, he was once again the king’s punching bag. 

The three days passed agonizingly slow and the news from the doctor was even worse. As expected, he was with child and rather than joy he felt nauseous, he was merely a pawn to greater plans. A great country needed an heir and that was his duty, his womb was quite literally a renting space. The brunet queen fell into a depression, feeling utterly worthless. But what worth could an omega possibly have? Royal blood or not, this simple fact will never change his circumstance. It was truly disheartening especially when he thought he had really beaten the odds, there'll never be an ounce of happiness for him. 

When Erwin heard of the news, he looked genuinely happy, but now Eren can no longer tell what was true or imitation. 

“Pregnancy will suit you. You’ll be glowing in no time, don’t be such a sourpuss, my chartreuse.” 

He kissed him sweetly, it tasted of rotten fish and hot garbage. It no longer made Eren’s stomach do somersaults or make his spine tingle. Erwin had effectively made Eren fall out of love as quickly as he fell in. It was mind boggling just what power he had over his fragile teenage psyche, almost frightening. It was then he had realized he had fallen into the elaborate trap.

”Perhaps this is what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Your heart and your stomach and your whole insides felt empty and hollow and aching. But who knew it feel ten times worse?” 

Eren brushed a stray hair behind his ear, but was truly wiping away a sudden tear. Never in his life has he felt such a pain or shame, he suddenly valued and craved for his previous life’s simplicities and wished for normalcy. 

“Don't cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars.”

Erwin caught the second tear, his sweet nothings only left more sorrow in the younger’s chest.  

Love wasn’t a luxury for the wealthy, it’s a privilege that comes once in a lifetime for the lucky. Unfortunately the young Queen hadn’t realized such sad truth prior as he had already found himself prey to false passions and feigned adorations of the king of ice and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well y’all. I hope this is good? I really liked how it this one came out. I hope you like it too, I really wanna write more but I don’t wanna just put out whatever, yknow? Hope you guys are still digging it! Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and I have plans! I've been really obsessed with AOT2 and gosh, I had a great idea. I stepped a little bit outside my comfort zone with this one, so I hope you guys like it. I took advice from my last story and I hope this one is better! I also hope I get lots of feedback for this one as well, thanks for reading.


End file.
